thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Shaw
| birth_place = Belleville, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 180 | position = Right Wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Montreal Canadiens | draft = 139th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} Andrew Shaw (born on July 20, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Blackhawks in the 5th round (139th overall) of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Niagara IceDogs Andew made his OHL debut with the Niagara IceDogs in a September 20, 2008 game against the Ottawa 67's. He scored his first OHL goal in a game against the Plymouth Whalers. On November 14, he had his first assist in a game against the Kitchener Rangers at the Kitchener Memorial Auditorium Complex. He had 17 points (eight goals and nine assists) overall in his OHL rookie season and ranked second on his team with 97 PIM in 56 regular-season tilts. In an October 17, 2009 game against the Sudbury Wolves, Andrew gained a goal and two assists making it his first career multi-point game. In a January 2, 2010 game at Sudbury he had his first career multi-goal game. Andrew had 11 goals and 25 assists in 68 regular-season tilts. He ranked fifth on the team with 36 points and paced the team with 129 PIM, recording 4 PIM in five postseason appearances. Owen Sound Attack Andrew had a season-best four assists in a September 15, 2010 game against the Guelph Storm. From October 14 to October 23 he had a point in six straight games, with two goals and six assists, and he had points (four goals and two assists) in four straight games during the OHL playoffs. Andrew also had three multi-goal games in 20 OHL postseason games in 2011. After the end of the season, he was honoured as the OHL's Hardest Working Player of the Year. During the season, he led Owen Sound with 135 penalty minutes and ranked fifth on the team with a junior career-high 54 points. This season gave him junior career highs, with 54 points, 22 goals, 32 assists, 135 penalty minutes in 66 regular-season games. He registered a junior-career best +17 plus/minus rating, led his team with 135 PIM, ranked third on his team with 10 goals and fourth with 17 points (10 goals and 7 assists) in 20 postseason appearances. Andrew paced the attack with 53 PIM on the way to the OHL Championship, paced all skaters at the 2011 Memorial Cup with seven points (2 goals and 5 assist) in four games. Chicago Blackhawks Despite missing two consecutive drafts, Andrew was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 5th round (139th overall) of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. He split time between the Chicago Blackhawks and their AHL associate the Rockford IceHogs in the 2011–2012 season. He made his professional debut in an October 8, 2011 game against the Grand Rapids Griffins. In Rockford's 5–3 win against the Peoria Rivermen on October 9 at Carver Arena Shaw made an assist on the game-winning goal, his first professional career point. In Rockford's 6–4 win against the Peoria Rivermen on October 28 at Carver Arena, he scored the first goal of his professional career. Andrew had both the first multi-point game (one goal and two assists) and first shorthanded goal of his professional career in Rockford's 7–3 win over the Peoria Rivermen on November 25. In Rockford's 6–3 at-home victory over the Chicago Wolves on December 9, Andrew had the first multi-goal game of his professional career and he was named the #1 Star of the game. He scored two goals in Rockford's 5–4 shootout loss to Grand Rapids Griffins on December 14 at Van Andel Arena. For the month of December, he totalled nine points: eight goals and one assist. On January 3, 2012, Andrew signed a three-year entry level contract and was recalled January 4th by Chicago to replace injured agitator Daniel Carcillo, his first career NHL recall. On January 5, 2012, he made his NHL debut in a game against the Philadelphia Flyers, getting into a fight, with Zac Rinaldo on the second shift, the first fight of his NHL career. He needed stitches, but later returned to score the first goal of his NHL career on his first shot of his first game against Ilya Bryzgalov. He led the Blackhawks rookies with seven hits. He missed three postseason tilts (April 17–21) due to suspension. From January 12 through January 18 Shaw had goals in four straight games. During the lock-out, Andrew played for the IceHogs. He served a six-game suspension after leaving the bench to join a fight on November 3. Four games after serving that suspension, he received a one-game suspension for a boarding incident in a game against the Chicago Wolves. Andrew scored a goal in each of the four games between these two suspensions. He had a goal and an assist in a 4-3 shootout win over the Lake Erie Monsters. He returned to the Blackhawks when the NHL season resumed. He played in all 48 regular season games as the Blackhawks won the Presidents' Trophy and advanced to the Stanley Cup playoffs and, eventually, the Stanley Cup Finals. On June 12, 2013, he had the game-winning tip-in of the opening game of the Finals to give the Blackhawks a 4–3 triple-overtime victory over the Boston Bruins. Minutes into the first period of the sixth (and final) game of the Finals, Andrew took a puck off Shawn Thornton's stick to his face. He fell to the ice and lay in a small pool of blood. Officials stopped the play and Andrew was helped to his feet and repaired in the dressing room. He returned to the game in the second period and hoisted the Stanley Cup with his wounds still partially bleeding. After the season was over, Andrew revealed that he had a broken rib while playing in the Stanley Cup Finals. He scored nine points and had 35 penalty minutes in the playoffs and helped Chicago win the Stanley Cup. On May 19, 2015, in the second overtime of game 2 of the Western Conference Finals, Andrew deliberately headbutted the puck into the Anaheim Ducks' net. The goal was waved off by the game's referees, but the Blackhawks eventually won the game after a goal was scored with 3:48 remaining in the third overtime period. On April 19, 2016, Andrew recorded one goal and two assists in a playoff game against the St. Louis Blues. Later in the same game, he shouted a homophobic slur towards a referee who had penalized him for interference. He later apologized for the remarks. He also instigated a brawl after the final horn. The NHL suspended Shaw for one game and fined him $5,000. He finished the playoffs with four goals and two assists. Montreal Canadiens On June 24, 2016, Andrew was traded to the Montreal Canadiens during the 2016 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for two 2016 second-round picks. Three days later on June 27, he came to a six-year contract agreement with the Canadiens worth $23.4 million. The NHL suspended him for three games for boarding Connor Hobbs during a preseason game played on September 26. Andrew scored his first goal with the Canadiens on October 13. Controversy ensued him again when he slew footed Johan Larsson of the Buffalo Sabres at the end of the same game. The incident occurred towards the end of the game while the Canadiens had a 4–1 lead over the Sabres. He was assessed a match-penalty, but did not receive any supplemental discipline after meeting with the Department of Player Safety. On March 13, 2018, Andrew checked Dallas Stars defenseman Greg Pateryn but was injured on the play. He injured his knee and suffered from a concussion. As a result, he underwent knee surgery and was expected to miss around six months to recover. Although Andrew missed the Canadiens training camp, he suited up during their 2018–19 regular season games. However, he suffered a neck injury on December 31 in a game against the New York Islanders which kept him out of the lineup for 15 games. Andrew returned to the Montreal bench on February 9, 2019, against the Toronto Maple Leafs. On February 26, 2019, he scored his first career hat trick in a 8-1 win over the Detroit Red Wings. Return to Chicago On June 30, 2019, the Montreal Canadiens traded Andrew back to the Chicago Blackhawks along with a seventh-round pick in the 2021 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Chicago's second-round and seventh-round picks in 2020 and third-round pick in 2021. Career Statistics Accolades *CHL Memorial Cup All-Star Team (2011) *Stanley Cup champion (2013 & 2015) Playing Style Andrew has stated he emulates Bruins player Brad Marchand, saying, "We're both agitators. We both play physical and we're always chirping." He has also gained the nickname "Mutt" from some of his teammates and fans regarding his rough style of play. Personal Life Andrew grew up in Belleville, Ontario, two hours east of Toronto. He has an older brother, Josh and a younger brother, Jason. Growing up, many people (including his own family) believed that his younger brother Jason had the best shot at the NHL. Jason played hockey in the Ontario Hockey League for the Niagara IceDogs, Belleville Bulls and the Saginaw Spirit. He most recently played for the University of Ontario Institute of Tech (as of the 2016-17 season). Andrew is known for wearing a black rubber bracelet with "Ironworkers Local 721", the name of a local union in Belleville, on the back in tribute to ironworkers from his hometown and as a reminder of his roots. He brought the Stanley Cup back to his hometown for his day with the cup. In August of 2013, he auctioned the stitches from his facial injury (made famous as "the definitive image of the NHL playoffs') for $6,500 and donated the money to The V Foundation for Cancer Research. In 2016, he was diagnosed with attention deficit disorder. On August 2, 2016, Andrew announced his engagement to longtime girlfriend, Chaunette Boulerice. They married on August 12, 2017 and welcomed a daughter in June of 2018. Category:1991 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Niagara IceDogs players Category:Owen Sound Attack players